Toni Kroos
| cityofbirth = Greifswald | countryofbirth = East Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.82 m (5 ft 11 1⁄2 in) | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Real Madrid | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = 1997–2002 2002–2006 2006–2007 | youthclubs = Greifswalder SC Hansa Rostock Bayern Munich | years = 2007–2008 2007–2014 2009–2010 2014– | clubs = Bayern Munich II Bayern Munich → Bayer Leverkusen (loan) Real Madrid | caps(goals) = 13 (4) 130 (13) 43 (10) 170 (13) | nationalyears = 2005–2007 2009 2008–2009 2010– | nationalteam = Germany U17 Germany U19 Germany U21 Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 36 (18) 5 (3) 10 (2) 96 (17) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Toni Kroos (born 4 January 1990) is a German footballer who currently plays for Spanish club Real Madrid and the Germany national football team. Kroos plays mainly as a central midfielder, but is also used as a defensive midfielder or deep-lying playmaker. He is known for his vision, creativity, passing, and set-piece ability, and is widely considered to be one of the best midfielders in the world. Honours Clubs ;Bayern Munich * Bundesliga: 2007–08, 2012–13, 2013–14 * DFB-Pokal: 2007–08, 2012–13, 2013–14 * DFB-Ligapokal: 2007 * DFL-Supercup: 2010, 2012 * UEFA Champions League: 2012–13 * UEFA Super Cup: 2013 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2013 ;Real Madrid * La Liga: 2016–17 * Supercopa de España: 2017, 2019–20 * UEFA Champions League: 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 * UEFA Super Cup: 2014, 2017 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2014, 2016, 2017, 2018 National team ;Germany * FIFA World Cup: Winner 2014, Third place – Bronze medal 2010 * FIFA U-17 World Championship: Third place – Bronze medal 2007 * UEFA U-17 Championship: Fourth Place 2007 Individual * UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship Golden Player: 2006 * UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship Top Scorer: 2006 * FIFA U-17 World Cup Golden Ball: 2007 * FIFA U-17 World Cup Bronze Shoe: 2007 * Fritz-Walter-Medal U18 Gold Medal: 2018 * kicker Bundesliga Team of the Season: 2009–10, 2011–12, 2013–14 * UEFA Champions League Squad of the Season: 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 * FIFA FIFPro World11: 2014, 2016, 2017 * FIFA FIFPro World11 2nd team: 2015, 2018 * FIFA FIFPro World11 nominee: 2019 (9th midfielder) * UEFA Team of the Year: 2014, 2016, 2017 * IFFHS World's Best Playmaker: 2014 * FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 2014 * FIFA World Cup Dream Team: 2014 * FIFA World Cup top assist provider: 2014 * FIFA World Cup 2014 Man of the Match: Brazil vs Germany (SF) * Castrol Performance Index: 2014 FIFA World Cup Castrol Index Winner * Silbernes Lorbeerblatt: 2014 * Germany national team Player of the Year: 2014 * FIFA World Club Cup top assist provider: 2014, 2016 * UEFA European Championship Team of the Tournament: 2016 * UEFA La Liga Team of the Season: 2016–17 * EA Sports FIFA Team of the Year: 2016 * IFFHS World's Best Playmaker Bronze award: 2016 * IFFHS World's Best Playmaker Silver award: 2017 * IFFHS Men's World Team: 2017 * Footballer of the Year in Germany: 2018 *GQ Athlete of The Year in Germany: 2019 External links * Official website (in German) * Real Madrid official profile at Real Madrid CF * Toni Kroos at kicker.de (in German) * * * * Toni Kroos profile at Transfermarkt Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:German players Category:Germany youth international players Category:Germany under-21 international players Category:Germany international players Category:FC Bayern Munich II players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Bayer 04 Leverkusen players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Regionalliga players Category:3. Liga players Category:Bundesliga players Category:La Liga players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players